


【云赫】调教-惩罚2

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【云all】调教 [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️看清楚啰 是云赫 不是昨天的赫云唷洁癖党不要跑错这天的前一篇见合集好久没有让云云欺负人了🙈🙈咱们继续走短篇路线但相较于昨天的小段子有长一点点了…啦………是正常的短篇呢～～～骄傲(咦？)
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【云all】调教 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634503
Kudos: 8





	【云赫】调教-惩罚2

"哥…哥…我错了  
哥…赫宰会乖…哥……"

李赫宰躺在大床上  
手被固定在头上  
全身扭来扭去  
尤其是下半身  
死命的用两腿磨蹭 想要舒缓无处可泄的欲望

"赫宰最近太不乖了   
你说哥该相信你吗～  
上回不是才惩罚过  
是谁信誓旦旦的保证  
以后绝对不会擅自手淫的呀～"

"哥…求你给我好不好～  
…呜…赫宰好难受……  
哥～～赫宰错了～～～赫宰会乖的～～  
哥～～求求你～～帮帮赫宰～～  
哥～～～～"

"赫宰想要哥帮你吗？"

金钟云倾身靠向李赫宰  
一边低声说话  
一边坏心的   
用嘴唇有一下没一下碰触李赫宰的脸庞  
温热的气体打在上头  
每碰触一次 都让李赫宰忍不住颤抖

"要…想要哥……"

"那哥等会让你舒服好不好呀～"

"好…好……"  
李赫宰泪眼朦胧的含着希冀 不停点着头

"哥保证 等一下会让你爽翻天的！"

。  
。  
。

金钟云将李赫宰抱起  
来到另一个房间  
铁床 镣铐 各式各样的道具散落在角落   
只剩一个鞍马 醒目的摆在房间正中央   
上头粗大狰狞的按摩棒   
让人想忽视都难 

金钟云抱着人走近   
将东西对准李赫宰的小穴后   
就直接把人放上去   
重力加上已经湿润的甬道   
毫不费力的 瞬间将按摩棒全部吃下

"啊哈～～！！！！！！！！"

一直渴望被贯穿的地方 突然被填满  
让李赫宰早就硬到出水的性器  
直接射了出来

金钟云意味深长的看着李赫宰

"还没开始 赫宰就爽到射了…  
那等会怎么办呢……"

李赫宰还没从高潮的余韵中回神  
软趴趴的靠着金钟云  
任由他摆布

金钟云将李赫宰的双手高举  
固定到上头垂吊下来的绒布手铐  
再从特制的鞍马中 拿出杯状物固定在上头

伸手把玩着李赫宰疲软的性器  
因为药物的关系  
前后撸动一会 马上就又起了反应  
把半硬的性器放入杯状物中  
然后金钟云向后退开  
欣赏李赫宰的模样

刚射完的人儿 脸庞还带着点倦怠  
却又因为升起的情欲而渴望迷茫  
屁股不停晃着  
主动上上下下的吞吃按摩棒  
因为摆动的关系  
性器也不停的在飞机杯里头被挤压吸咬  
前后同时被满足的快感  
让他让忍不住不断加快胯下的速度  
情欲和肉欲交织出来的汗水  
在赤裸粉色的躯体上 闪着光芒

"赫宰…很舒服吧……  
哥让你更爽一点唷～"

金钟云按下遥控器  
鞍马开始摇晃  
带着后头的按摩棒不断深入  
频率越来越快  
李赫宰忍不住大声的呻吟起来

看着李赫宰渐渐习惯了强度  
按摩棒开始震动  
旋转  
撞击  
不断抵着他的前列腺点刺激  
前面的飞机杯更是孜孜不倦的不停吸咬  
李赫宰早已经泄了一次…一次…又一次……

"呜…哥…呜…不要了…  
……射不出来了………  
呜………哥……哥……饶了我好不好……  
哥～～～～～"

"赫宰不是精力旺盛吗～  
哥这就是让你好好爽一爽呀"

"呜…哥…赫宰不敢了……  
赫宰记得了……  
哥…哥……拜托……  
停下来好不好～～～  
呜…呜……"

精神不断在极致的快感上游走  
前头已经射不出东西  
再撸下去 李赫宰觉得自己就要失禁了  
后头更是被插到麻木  
穴壁已经没感觉  
但前列腺的刺激 却一刻都没停过  
已经不晓得这到底是舒服还是痛苦  
只能不断吟叫来表达他的不知所措

看着哭得委屈巴巴的人  
金钟云终于决定放过他  
把被折腾得疲惫不堪满脸泪痕的李赫宰  
从鞍马上解救下来  
操得合不拢的穴口  
一离开按摩棒  
湿泞的肠液就不断沿着腿根滑落

金钟云轻轻吻去李赫宰还流不停的泪珠

"赫宰真的学乖了吗～"

"嗯…呜…赫宰会很乖……"

看着一边打着嗝  
一边抽抽噎噎回答的人  
金钟云觉得好笑又可爱  
亲了亲肉嘟嘟的嘴唇  
然后把李赫宰公主抱了起来

"哥带你去洗澡  
然后好好休息吧"

李赫宰虽然已经被折腾的没有一丝力气  
还是费力地伸手环住金钟云的脖子  
脸贴住脸 轻轻地蹭呀蹭

"哥不生气了吗～"

"哥生气的话 你现在还坐在上头"

"哥最好了～ 赫宰最爱哥～～～"

看着怀里的人透出满足的笑容  
金钟云没好气的说

"你是故意的吧  
学坏了！"

李赫宰没有说话 只是又轻轻蹭了下金钟云  
回想刚刚的一切  
忍不住满足的发出呜嘤声

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 记得❤️👍留言唷


End file.
